The Adventures of Kate Everlore
by TrioMagic
Summary: (FROM Kate Everlore's Perspective)This Story is about what would happen if there was another surviving victim of Voldemort at Hogwarts. So the Trio becomes a quartet. The fourth member of the group is an 11 year old girl named Kate Everlore. In this story you find out all the secrets and adventures that Harry Potter, Kate Everlore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger go on together.


_Dear Jessica,_

 _Congratulations! I heard that you had your baby boy, Jackson is a great name. Is it after our great uncle Jackson? He was a great man. I am so happy for you. I had my little girl a few days ago. Her name is Kate. I can not wait for our children to meet each other. I'm sure they will be the best of friends. Hopefully we can get together soon. Emily is coming over soon to meet Kate so i better get going. I miss you._

 _Your Sister,_

 _Eliza_

 _Dear Emily,_

 _I miss you so much. Please give Mat all my best wishes. Kate just turned one and a half. Children grow up so fast. Now i need to talk to you about the more important stuff. There is a very evil wizard among us and James, Kate and I are one of his targets. If what i am feeling is correct James and I will need you to protect Kate please. On July 31 I need you to pick up Kate from my house. I am sure that we will already be fighting so it is a good distraction while you take Kate to safety. I love you so much and you are the best sister and twin ever. Please don't tell Jessica that i said that. I miss you already, I am counting on you Emily._

 _Your Beloved Sister and Twin,_

 _Eliza_

That was the last Letters that Elizabeth Everlore ever sent to her sisters. On the night of July 31st 2005 Emily and Matt Hawthorne carried baby Kate Everlore away from the scene of her parents dying right before her eyes. Kate lived with her aunt Emily and uncle Matt happily, Emily and Matt told Kate everything there was to know about Kate's parents. They were all happy for several years until one horrible day (which happens to be January 14th 2009 a.k.a Kate's 5th birthday) changed everything.

"Kate, darling please come downstairs, breakfast is ready." Aunt Emily called while putting the food on the plates.

"Coming," Kate said sliding down the railing of the staircase, "what are we having?'

"We are having your favorite, Scrambled eggs, Italian sausage, and french toast" Uncle Matt was just walking into the room when Kate sat down at the island.

"That sounds delicious" said Kate just when the mail arrived. Kate got up to get it and gave it to her aunt. When aunt Emily was going through the mail Kate saw a very odd looking envelope with a very odd looking seal. Being the extremely curious person Kate was she went to open it, the letter tore itself open all by itself right when Kate touched it. Once it completely tore itself open it started to read itself out loud and at that moment everyone looked up.

" _Dear Ms. Emily Hawthorne, Mr. Matt Hawthorne and Miss Kate Everlore,_

 _You may be very surprised to be hearing from me. I know, just when you thought you were safe you are finding out you are not. Did the Everlores really think that their only child would be safe with you. Well you are finding out that she is NOT. I am coming for you, all THREE of you. This is not a warning, I am simply just notifying you that I will succeed and kill you. You do not know when but it will happen. So i am just going to let you suffer from fear until i decide to get it over with and kill you._

 _Now please have a good day and don't forget to watch your back._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _The One and Only,_

 _Lord Voldemort"_

The Letter stopped talking and fell to the floor. Everyone stood there for a moment stunned with what they just heard, especially little Matt finally broke the silence and said with a stone cold face "Emily we knew that this day was going to come."

"I know but i was hopping so much that it was wrong, I guess that this is the birthday that we were waiting for." Emily turned to Kate still frozen to the spot. "Kate do you remember the prophecy that we showed you?" Kate nodded slowly still looking at the envelope that was lying on the floor. "Today is that Birthday Kate, I am very sorry" Kate nodded again and went up to her room to get ready for the attack which she knew was coming today. For a 5 year old Kate was very intelligent and to anyone that knew her it was obvious. She too was hoping that this day never came she did not want to go and live with her only other relatives which she never she would have to her mother got killed by Voldemort and she was a very powerful and great witch.

Her Aunt Emily and Uncle Matt are both a very great and powerful witch and wizard. How can they survive is they are putting their lives at risk to help have her. When Kate enters her room (which is covered in her three top favorite colors, Blue, Scarlet and Gold) she immediately starts to pack ALL of her belongings so that she can take them all to the Collins which will be her only family left after the attack. Her Aunt Jessica, Uncle Shawn and cousin Jackson do not particularly like her but they are the last resort of where Kate can live. Several hours later after dinner and after Kate finished packing, she was reading a book when she heard a noise coming from out side so she put her book away and went to go and see but before she was able to Aunt Emily yelled at Kate to get away and leave but she was to late someone suddenly appeared in from of her and threw her back and she fell on the floor. Aunt Emily and Uncle Matt ran into the room and started casting spells. At that moment Kate knew that the attack had begun. Aunt Emily ran to Kate while Uncle Matt was distracting the intruders and started taking Kate to her room and said "Kate you have to get out of here do you know where Aunt Jessica's house is?" Kate nodded while they entered her room and Aunt Emily kept talking "OK good here is some money so you can get on a bus, I will put an enchantment on your bag so that you can carry it all to her house. What ever you hear you must not turn back OK, promise me that no matter what, you will head straight to Aunt Jessica's house. There is going to be a lot of fighting and it will be quit the scene so you must hurry and stay hidden so that Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters do not get you. I know that you are only five but you must do this to keep save and better yet alive." Aunt Emily puts a enchantment on Kate's stuff so that is is not ass much to carry and now everything can fit into one bag. Aunt Emily is saying her goodbyes right when Voldemort and One of his most sacred Death Eater (Bellatrix LeStrange) blasted down the door and entered Kate's bedroom.

"Well look what we have here, The only two people left that we have to get rid of in this house." Voldemort hissed and when he said that Kate gasped and Aunt Emily stood in front of Kate to protect her and her face fell and was stone cold. Voldemort laughed and said "Yes your beloved Uncle didn't stand a chance against be and my Death Eaters. Just like you don't stand a chance either. Dear Bella, take her!" Voldemort pointed at Aunt Emily and Bellatrix sneered "With pleasure." She grabbed Aunt Emily and laughed. Voldemort then turned to look at Aunt Emily and laughed again.

Aunt Emily stood up straight and looked at Kate and said "Kate be brave please, not just now but in every situation. Be Brave. I love you but you have to be brave."

Voldemort looked straight at Aunt Emily and said "That is very sweet but don't give your niece false hope because after tonight she will have no other situation to be brave in because she will be DEAD and so will you but still that is very sweet. Now do you have any other last words that you want to say? I Truly hope not." Voldemort paused for a split second not even near enough time for Aunt Emily to respond then he yelled " _Avada Kedavra"_ Then Bellatrix let go of Aunt Emily so that she does not get killed and Aunt Emily screamed bloody murder. Bellatrix and Voldemort laughed and turned around when he saw Kate's face they laughed again and Then Voldemort hissed "Now it is your turn little girl, I would tell you that it doesn't hurt but i won't because i have never died and i never will." Then he yelled again pointing his wand at me this time " _Avada Kedavra"_ Kate saw a blinding green light and turned away towards her right and put her right hand in front to try and protect herself. The last thing that she remembers is a bunch of extreme pain in her body and Voldemort's evil grin before everything went black.

Several hours later while Kate was unconscious a tabby cat entered her room and sat next to her, then it started to look around right when a man appeared. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Olympus Way. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck inside his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus said "Hello Minerva, it is very nice to see you how have you been." If Kate had been awake then she would have thought that he was crazy, Albus Dumbledore went to smile at the tabby but just then the cat turned into a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had had around its eyes. She too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her hair was drawn to a tight bun. She looked ruffled, she then looked at the man with a worried look on her face and asked "Dear Professor, how is this child still alive after what she just went through?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Kate and then at Professor Mcgonagall, he took a breath in and said "It is a miracle that this child is still alive but let's not take it for granted we must keep her safe just like parents and Aunt and Uncle wanted. We must take her to the Collins."

Professor Mcgonagall gasped and said "But Dumbledore they are horrible people I have been watching them all day and they are the worst muggles that I have ever seen. You can not send this poor child to live with people like that."

"I am sorry Minerva, but young Kate has no one else to go to and they are the only people left. She must go." Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Now we better get a move on before she wakes up. Please be careful while levitating her dear Minerva."

When Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall got to Number 3 Carefree Drive, Professor Dumbledore left unconscious Kate on the doorstep with a note. Then rang The doorbell and left. Kate's Aunt Jessica got up and answered the door and right when she saw what was on her doorstep, she called for her husband and said "Shawn it has happened we got left with the girl." Kate's Uncle Shawn got up and came to his yelling wife and immediately frowned. They took her inside and put her on the couch then they all went to sleep.


End file.
